tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
This is a Tractor Wiki policy page. This sets out the general naming convention for articles. This assists with searching and reduces the need to move articles or create pages. Companies * By the name most Commonly used without Ltd or Plc. after (as so many variations used, makes searching harder and typing name out) But for a firm with a common name and several different version of corporate name use one officially used e.g Thomas Smith & Sons (Rodley) Ltd, are also know as Smith Rodley Thos Smith etc. * Caterpillar is used in preference to Caterpillar Inc. (Articles on caterpillars the animal are not likley on this wiki, unlike Wikipedia which uses the longer name. Tractor, Plant and Truck models * Commonly used Mark Name and Model number without suffix letter variations. They can be detailed on the page. If the page gets too big it can be split (unlikely). E.G Caterpillar D8 not CAT D8H, D8K, D8L and similar. Individual machines * Use Make sn 123456 or Make Model No. Reg No . The Roadless example below having sequential serial numbers for all machines regardless of Model. Others use blocks of serial numbers for a machine model and variant, i.e Caterpillar whos number also designates factory and Gauge (on Crawlers) * For preserved machines an individual page can be created, Roadless no. 2123 were more photos or detail can be added without filling the Roadless history article up, as the list of machines could get long like the page is. :Note:Use of the / character creates a split name with the part after the / as a subpage so please replace / with a - or with a \ instead. The subpage feature is used in some articles to split pages up i.e. by year. Lincolnshire Steam and Vintage Rally/2008 for the details for 2008. Images (Photos) etc * To distinguish between similar tractors or diggers etc. use the Make - Model(name or Number)- s/n or reg number - location format please. * Adding the location is useful for machines at shows as it allows adding to show galleries later (year can be found from embedded Exif data of most photos). (which it should have if you took it, but if it was"Browed off a web site may be missing) note Copyright policy. * A tag must be specified on images uploads or they will be deleted. Scale models * Use the Maker as main designation (model numbers / names can be confused with full sized ones. Events * Dont use prefixes like "The" * With place names suffixes such as "Show" or "Rally" should be included to avoid confusion latter (Towns and places may have cross Wiki links added. Glossary items * Similar items / multiple terms can be redirected to one common term. * Sort dicuionary deffintions for most items fuffice and alink to other sources like Wikipedia can be added by adding Item See also These other policy related articles may also be of interest. Category:Policy Category:Style guidance